A dad like you
by EricCarlisle.bitethis
Summary: The road was covered in ice and after a ball to the head in gym Bella passes out while driving to be "babysat" by Carlisle while everyone is away hunting, will she allow him to help her ...?


**Sort of like my other story Babysitting Bella but with a different spin:)**

BPOV

"Bella... Bella." I was vaguely aware of Alice trying to talk to me but was too busy moping to engage in the conversation. "Soo what do you think???"

I turned slightly to look at Alice, who was grinning widely at me. Crap what was she saying? I quickly replayed the snippets of her constant talk I had heard.

Ummm family hunting trip this evening....everyone but Carlisle was going.  
Shit think.  
Did I want to do something this weekend? That was it! She probably wanted me to sleep over like we normally did. I quickly debated in my head the two arguments

I would get to spend time with Edward and the rest of the family. Also Esme would be home, she always helped me with the trig homework I didn't get. If it wasn't for Esme's wonderful nature and patience for my utter stupidness when it came to maths I would be getting straight F's.

Bad side, two days of Bella Barbie. "Sure Alice that sounds great." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I had always been a bad liar. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile and squeezed my hand.

"Bell's it only till tomorrow afternoon, he refused to go any further away. He kept insisting you were to much of a danger magnet and we couldn't leave you by yourself for more than 24 hours."

My reply was cut off by Mr Peterson.. "Miss Cullen and Swan since you seem to think your to important to listen to this class maybe you would like to work out the answer?"

I could nearly see his smirk under his big bushy moustache, thinking he had caught us out but he didn't know Alice.

"3.4 to the power of six." She said equally coolly without even glancing at the question. Mr Peterson gave a disgruntled grunt and turned back to the board.

"I'm so pleased you agreed to come shopping next weekend when you sleepover" Alice said as she gave me her evil wink. That's what I had agreed to... shopping with Alice! I tried to splutter out my shocked explanation when the bell went and she danced out of class before I had even got out my first word.

In the cafeteria Edward was already waiting at our table with Alice. They seemed to be having a silent argument which was probably why Alice had left so quickly. I took my sit on the other side of Edward and watched the scene with amusement. Whatever Alice had seen that Edward was going to say made her let out a low growl. "You wouldn't"

Edward sat there with his arm linked around my waist and smirked. "I'm afraid I would."  
I frowned at Edward, "are you going to tell me what you are talking about?"  
"Of course" he murmured as he planted a kiss on my lips.  
"If you refuse to go and stay at our house with Carlisle tonight, Alice's wardrobe will suffer. He gave me my favourite smile as he kissed me again for longer which made Alice growl again at the situation.

Alice was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, dry sobbing "I have seen it Bella, nothing survived." Trust Alice to make it sound like a war.

"You are evil and a mean blackmailing vampire." I sighed as I trailed my fingertips over his lips.  
"I only want to keep you safe." he said while trying to dazzle. He knows I wouldn't let him upset Alice like that especially if I had to help her replace everything so I had no choice but to agreed. '

"Excellent," he breathed his sweet breath on my face as he leaned in closer. I heard Alice let out a sigh of relief as the vision disappeared. "I'll call Carlisle and let him know."

CPOV

I just had to deal with another car-crash incident, my third this week. The rain and cold weather in Forks made killer road conditions in the winter. I walked into my office to catch up on paper work when the phone rang.

"Hello, Dr Cullen."

"Carlisle, how are you?" Edward was always one for politeness

"I'm good thank you. I take you wanted something since you should be in hunting by now?"

"Yes, Bella is staying over tonight while we all hunt. So please make sure she doesn't participate in anything dangerous or see that vile dog." Poor Bella she would never be allowed to forget that cliff diving incident.

"I'd be delighted to have Bella over but how did you get her to agree?? I know she hates to be... had does she put it? Babysat" Edward chuckled at my question.

"A couple threats to Alice wardrobe and Bella knowing she would be dragged along to replace it seemed sufficient." I raised Edward better than this and he would have to be punished in the usual manner when he returned home. I heard Alice chuckle as she saw my plans for him.

"I just have to know she's safe." He said trying to plead with me to understand.

"We will discuss your behaviour later, I finish my shift at four so I will meet Bella at the house."

"O.k. Thanks dad." He was pulling the dad card now trying to get out of his punishment.

"Bye Edward." As the phone clicked off, I started to plan stuff we would need for tonight. Some movies to watch and Pizza and ice cream for Bella. Hopefully Esme wouldn't scold me for feeding our newest daughter unhealthy food but it wasn't often I got to spend time with her so I wanted to give her a treat.

BPOV

Alice and Edward left after lunch to meet the others, while leaving me to suffer Gym alone. During the course of Basketball I received 3 balls to the head and fell numerous times taking people with me. After one practically hard ball to the head. Coach sent me to the nurse in case I had concussion. After changing back, I felt fine apart from a slight headache so decided to drive back to the Cullen's instead and watch T.V intill Carlisle came home.

As I walked across the car park my balance was off a little more than normal and I thought I was going to throw up. I just wanted to get back to Edwards and sleep it off, I jumped into the car and started up the engine with a roar that still makes me jump.

I was pushing my truck to its limit trying to get home faster. I realised with a shock that I just thought of the Cullen's as home rather than with Charlie. I wasn't sure what to make of this when suddenly I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and felt intense pain in every part of my body. There was smoke rising from the engine and the wind screen was totally smashed in. Blood trailed down my head and matted into my hair.

I tried to breathe but my ribs felt like they were on fire and when I looked down I gasped. My top was protruding out at an awkward angle because of what I could only imagine was my rib.

My left arm hung limp at my side as blood spilt out of a deep gash. I tried hard not to cry as I felt for the keys. I turned them and to my relief the engine coughed into life. I was about half way up the Cullen's long drive and drove the rest one handed intill the house came into view. I quickly parked around the back. So Carlisle wouldn't see my smashed up car.

It took me about 10 minutes to hobble into the large bathroom, where I started to run a bath. I had to keep this from the family or else they would be mad because I drove home and probably over-react and never let me drive again.

I lowered myself gingerly into the bath and cleaned of all the blood as quickly as my body would allow. The rustic smell of my blood was making me feel faint again and my breathing was more like a gasp. Every time I inhaled I thought my ribs were going to pop out of my chest.

I let the water out of the tub and pulled on a baggy jumper of Edward's and a pair of sweatpants. Blood was still coming from the gash on my head, so I washed it out like Carlisle normally would when I injure myself.

The effect the water and antiseptic had made my scream out loud as my head felt like it was on fire, I stuck some gauze on before, it could bleed anymore. I repeated the same routine on my arm.

I stood up in the full length mirror and admired my work, apart from the cut on my head my oddly shaped rib cage and other cuts were hidden. Breathing was still a struggle but at least I wasn't gasping anymore.

I inhaled deeply which sent another burst of pain through me but I was also over whelmed with the smell of blood. If I could smell it then Carlisle definitely would.

I quickly decide that I would have to invent an injury. As it wasn't uncommon for me to come home injured with my luck he wouldn't get suspioucios. I snuck into Emmett's room to grab a beanie hat to hide my forehead before settling on the couch.

I felt exhausted from all my efforts and sick to the stomach every part of me ached, my conscious told me that this was a bad idea hiding my injuries. Truthfully I would go to the hospital tomorrow when Carlisle wasn't working and get fixed up properly. I just couldn't deal with them knowing I had failed again.

I looked at my watch and realised Carlisle would be home any minute, I braced myself for the string of lines I was about to tell. Like clockwork, Carlisle breezed through the door and stopped immediately.

He looked at me worriedly before he was at my side. "Why do I smell blood?" He smoothed my hair out of my face, "Are you injured?" I resisted a sigh.

"I'm fine, I fell in gym but the nurse fixed me up." A little of his worry was erased but not alot.  
He fired about 20 questions at me without pausing. Where was I injured? Could he see? Why didn't I call him? After alot of I'm fine its only a cut and convincing him the school nurse had bandaged it so he wouldn't look. Did he finally relent.

He stood up and started taking of his work coat that he had left on in his rush in through the door, "feeling cold are we Bella?" It took me a moment to understand what he meant. "Or do you just like Emmett's beanie hat?" He had a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah I thought he wouldn't mind." I replied sheepishly.  
"I am sure he won't" he assured me. I was about to reply when a overwhelming sickness came over me. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom before spewing up my guts to put it frankly.

I felt Carlisle kneel behind me while rubbing my back and whispering soothingly into my ear.  
"Bella why didn't you say you felt ill?" I leaned back into his embrace as I gasped for air.

I felt to ill to lie so admitted that I had felt sick since this afternoon.  
"Shh Bella is alright." He went to carry me back to the living room but his hand brushed against me rib. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my mouth as a fire erupted through my body. He quickly withdrew his hand and rocked my backwards and forwards.

When my sobs had become muffled, he gently pulled me away from his shirt that I hadn't noticed I was clinging to so he could look me in the eyes.

Seeing his gentle golden eyes so full of concern, made me spill my story without him even asking a question, I sobbed the whole time which made me seem even more of a baby. He pulled me back to him carful and hugged me while I cried.

"We will talk about why you choose to keep this from me later but first I want to check you over." I nodded in agreement as he carried me up to his office. His protective arms lay me on his couch,  
"Bella tell me what hurts?" I trailed off the long list of injuries aswell as feeling lightheaded and struggling to breath. When I was done I hung me head in shame.

"Bell's?? You are going to have to take off your hoddie and sweats so I can treat you." He voice was light but I could tell he was concerned. I felt my face burn red but went to lift off the hoddie however my useless arm objected to this movement and I gasped at the sensation that was spazamming in my arm.

Carlisle cool fingers quickly peeled of my hoddie and sweats as he rushed to my side. Luckily I had my small purple cami vest and a striped pair of Edwards's boxers on which he had seen me in before.

Then I heard Carlisle curse, something that was new to me "Jesus Bella" I felt my body start to shake when I saw the bandage I put on my arm earlier was soaked through with blood. I instinctally put my hand to my head and felt the blood starting to seep through there aswell.

Carlisle had the hat and bandage of me head in a swipe and started applying pressure to stop the bleed. I heard mutters of I'm going to have to stitch this and other medical terms, I didn't understand.

"Bella I'm going to stitch this to stop the bleed, O.k.? you can't afford to lose anymore blood." He ran his hand soothingly along my back while he pulled equipment out of the bag by his feet.

I should be used to this by now but seeing the needle still made me shiver, Carlisle chatted to me in his usual manner while he was putting stitches in my head and arms to keep my mind off it.

I saw Carlisle relax the instant he had stopped the bleeding and he sat back on his hunches in front of me.

" I believe you shoulder is dislocated which is why you are having trouble moving it honey, I'll put it back it place but you will have to brace yourself against the wall." I went to stand up but the loss and sight of my blood had made me overally dizzy, instead I fell into Carlisle. He chuckled slightly and leant me against the back wall.

I know it caused him pain to see me hurt so I tried to keep from making any sound but as it clicked back in I let a small cry escape my lips. As soon as he was done he picked me up and held me, he wiped away my tears and told me how brave I was. I loved that Carlisle was able to comfort me so easily. I knew Charlie loved me but he wasn't the touchy feely type, he wasn't able to make me feel as safe as Carlisle.

Carlisle slide back into doctor mode and asked to see my ribs, I pulled up my top and gasped. The bone was pushing so hard against the skin, that I could see its white outline. The surrounding area was red and swollen.

My dad's soft hands moved quickly over it not lingering long enough to cause any pain. "O.k. love, there not broken but one has been displaced so I will have to bandage it tightly but then we are done." He got up to get the bandage and had it wrapped up in less than a minute. One of the only perks of having a vampire doctor dad.

"All done, just let me... " before I had a chance to do anything he injected me with a clear liquid.  
I gave him a quizzical look, "Pain relief." He answered my unasked question. He picked me up and carried me back down stairs, we sat on the sofa and I cuddled into his chest while he stroked my hair.

I waited for him to tell me how stupid and immature I had been but it didn't come. He just sat with me and and flipped on the T.V. I hated to dig my own grave but I couldn't cope with the suspense.

"Aren't you going to yell and tell me how stupid I was?" Shock crossed his face then was replaced with a smile.  
"I'd never yell at you."  
"But aren't you mad I lied and tried to deceive you?"  
He hugged me closer to his chest, "I'm disappointed that you tried to hide your injuries, rather than coming to me but not mad. In any case I think you have suffered enough tonight."

I was a bit taken back by the situation if I had lied to Charlie I would get grounded and be stopped from seeing Edward for a least a week. Carlisle bent down and pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's from a shopping bag he had left by the door. He handed it to me with a plastic spoon.

"Ice cream for the patient " he said with a smirk. I cautiously opened the tub and dug in while I pondered my thoughts.  
"Charlie would have punished me." I said matter of factly "not given me ice cream."

"Well Charlie is your father not to mention a cop."  
"Well I think of you as my dad aswell." I felt myself blush at my announcement, of course Carlisle wouldn't think of me as anything more than his son's girlfriend.

I felt Carlisle kiss the top of my head. "You have no idea how happy you made me by saying that, of course I have thought of you as a daughter pretty much as soon as Edward brought you home. I just assumed with Charlie you didn't really want another father figure.

I was surprised that Carlisle thought I wouldn't want him he literally was the best dad in the world.

"Of course I want you, every girl needs a dad like you." Carlisle smile was so bright I thought his face would literally shatter.

**Thanks for reading please let me knew what you think**


End file.
